Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Klaine.ChrisandMe
Summary: Et si tout ce petit monde allait passer une semaine à la montagne ?
1. Oh Finn, please no !

**Author's note:** Et voilà je me suis relancée dans une nouvelle fanfic' mon idée : la neige a toujours eu un aspect relaxant et apaisant, alors pourquoi le Glee club n'aurait pas le droit à un peu de repos ? Les vacances passent très vite ils vont donc en profiter …

****Disclaimers :** **Aucun de m'appartienne …

Kurt se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté d'aller faire du ski, il avait horreur de la neige ! Mais il se souvint pourquoi en regardant à côté de lui : Blaine, Raah lui et ses yeux de chiots … Il cédait à chaque fois ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, mais qui pourrait y résister ? Pas lui en tout cas ! En même temps il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et puis au moins ils pourront fermer la porte sans qu'on pense qu'ils font des choses, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas ! Il a essayé pourtant de l'expliquer à son père que Blaine et lui sont très responsables et ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme des sauvages mais son père lui répond toujours qu'on ne sait jamais avec les hormones adolescentes, que la pression peut être trop forte et BAM ! Et aussi qu'il a déjà vu Brokeback Mountain et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sous la tente et tout le tralala … Kurt se dit que son père tuerait Blaine s'il savait ce qu'ils l'avait fait chez Blaine et puis que les hormones adolescentes n'étaient pas si mal que ça quand elles étaient bien utilisées ! Oh la il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des monologues parce qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un …

Kurt tu m'écoutes ?

C'est bien ce que je disais Blaine.

Ce que tu disais ? Le problème mon cœur c'est que tu n'as rien dit depuis que j'ai commencé à te parler de ski, alors je repose ma question pour toi : Est ce que tu as déjà fait du ski ?

Moi avoir déjà fait du ski ? A ton avis … Est ce que j'aime la neige ?

Euh non tu n'aimes pas la neige, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Et bien si, puisque je n'aime pas la neige, je ne vais pas aimer les sports qui se pratiquent sur la neige ! Et c'est comme ça que Kurt partit dans un four-rire en voyant la tête déçu de Blaine...

Mais Kurt, ce n'est pas drôle tu peux comme même comprendre que j'ai pu avoir l'espoir que tu aimes au moins ce sport ! C'est génial !

Blaine, tu sais en faire toi ?

Bah oui, jusqu'à mes 11 ans, j'allais avec mon frère et mon père skier l'hiver …

Oh non ! Pourquoi ça …

Bah quoi ?

Bon tu sais faire du ski, je ne sais pas faire du ski, tu ne vas pas rester avec moi du coup ! Et dire que je suis venu juste pour ça …

Oh mais c'est trop mignon, une vrai déclaration d'amour tiens ! Mais je vais rester avec toi ! Je vais même t'apprendre à skier si tu veux … répondit Blaine en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

C'est vrai ? Mais Blaine, je te préviens je vais être un vrai boulet ! Je vais être énervant, et il va être possible que tu ais envie de me taper !

A ce point-là ? c'est tellement terrible d'apprendre un sport ?

Oui tu n'as pas idée ! Mon père a essayé de m'apprendre à jouer au baseball (sourire de Blaine) Et bien il a abandonné !

Oh mais moi, je te connais, « Single ladies » et puis tu deviens un grand skieur !

Blaine... Je t'avais déconseillé de regarder cette vidéo, j'étais vraiment mal habillé et puis …

Tu rigoles ? Voir mon petit ami faire du sport sur de la musique comme ça, c'était … Sexy !

Blaine arrête …, Gémit Kurt en se mettant à rougir.

Oh ne t'inquiètes plus, on ira très doucement et puis, on aura tout le temps d'être ensemble le matin ou l'après-midi ! Tu verras, tu aimeras ce sport après.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je vais t'aimer encore plus …

Blaine le coupa en l'embrassant, Ah cette semaine allait être vraiment géniale.

Bon les amis, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous arrivons dans 2h30 ! Commença M. Schuester.

Quoi ? Encore 2h30 ? Mais j'en ai marre d'être dans ce bus, J'ai envie de skier moi !

Rachel, assied-toi, Finn, tu peux l'occuper ? Elle devient vraiment comme une enfant de 5 ans là …

Bien sûr M. Schue, Rach', tu voulais pas me montrer ton plan pour Broadway ?

Ah si bien sûr ! Bon alors regarde …

Les gars, vous avez remplis la feuille pour les groupe dans les chambres ? Demanda .

Euh non, mais on doit mettre quoi ? Dit Blaine.

Et bien, avec qui vous voulez être, avec qui vous ne voulez pas être et … C'est tout, après Em... Mlle Pillsbury fera les groupes en fonction des demandes.

D'accord, mais est ce qu'on peut se mettre seulement à deux ? Demanda Kurt.

Euh, Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment encore... Vous voulez vous mettre tout les deux ?

Bah ce serait cool ! Dit Blaine.

Le problème, c'est que ton père Kurt, ne serait pas très très pour !

Mais c'est pas possible ! Blaine n'est comme même pas un monstre ! Il va pas me manger !

Oh calme Kurt, ton père n'est pas obliger de savoir avec qui tu te met ! Je vous fait confiance, il faut juste que tu ailles voir Finn...

J'y vais tout de suite, merci M. Schue !

Mais de rien je suppose ?

Kurt, attend je viens avec toi !

Finn ! Cria Kurt

Quoi ? Sourit Finn qui était content que quelqu'un vienne lui parler d'autre chose que de Broadway, parce que ok c'est bien mais 30 minutes pour entendre que Wicked c'est génial, voilà quoi !

Bon, j'ai une question : tu te mets avec qui dans les chambres ?

Et bien, Burt m'a demandé de …

Oublie-ça, je me mets avec Blaine !

Quoi ? Mais Burt a dit que tu ne devais pas te mettre avec Blaine parce que…

Arrête Finn, parce que mon père pourrait apprendre malencontreusement que Rachel et toi avez profité de son absence pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il nous a interdit de faire, chez lui ! Répondit Kurt en croisant les bras.

Eh calme mec ! tu vas perdre parce que moi aussi, j'ai une informatrice, dit-il en regardant Rachel, et je sais que Blaine et toi avez mis aussi en pratique ce que TON père ne voulait pas que TU fasses, et je crois que ce ne sera plus 30 cm de porte ouverte mais carrément en bas dans le salon ... Et je sais que ça pourrait vous déranger d'après ce que vous faites !

Fiiinnnn ! On a compris ! Crièrent Kurt et Blaine en même temps, rouge, trop rouge pour que ce soit naturel...

Ils ont raison, après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, c'est leur vie privée, et ce que l'on fait dans nos chambres de regarde personne dans ce bus ! Dit Rachel en regardant Santana qui s'était retournée.

Dites moi, vous pourriez pas vous taire, parce que, de savoir que Kurt et Blaine ont couché ensemble m'intéresse et c'est pas trop tôt, mais par contre, mon mal de tête, lui, en à vraiment rien à faire !

Oh Santana, c'est bon, dors et tais-toi ! Rétorqua Rachel.

Fais gaffe Hobbit, parce que j'ai plein de mots extrêmement familiers espagnols qui ne demandent qu'à sortir, et que tu ne pourras même pas comprendre !

Eh Oh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entends depuis le fond du bus ! Demanda M. Schuester.

Et bien c'est simple M. Schue, Finn a couché avec Rachel, Blaine a couché avec Kurt, mais Burt ne le sait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le fassent, alors Kurt a menacé Finn de le dire s'il voulait pas le laisser aller dans la même chambre que Blaine, pour encore le faire je pense, et Finn lui a répondu pareil, qu'il savait qu'ils l'avaient fait chez Blaine tout ça à cause du Hobbit, et que du coup, ils pourraient plus s'embrasser, à cause de 30 cm de je sais pas quoi ! Voilà en gros pourquoi, on m'empêche d'être tranquille !

Euh … Ok ! Will se sentit vraiment seul en ce moment même.

M. Schue ! Elle vient d'étaler notre vie privée comme si elle parlait du petit chaperon rouge et vous répondez OK ? S'exaspéra Rachel.

C'est vrai, Santana, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes commentaires personnels et tu n'as pas à raconter ça comme ça !

Bon breff, pour en finir Finn je me mets avec Blaine et je te défends de le dire à mon père et même à penser à ce qu'on pourraient faire !

Ah c'est facile à dire, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vous a surprit !

Finn, tais-toi ! Dit Kurt en rechangeant subitement de couleur.

Désolé, bon ok je dis rien, mais M. Schue pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre avec Rachel alors ?

Et bien j'ai dit, garçons et filles séparés ! Kurt et Blaine sont deux garçons alors c'est possible !

Allez Finn, ne soit pas déçu ! Dit Kurt en rigolant.

Avantage d'être Gay Finn, avantage d'être Gay ! Renchéri Blaine.

Pff … M. Schue c'est pas cool !

Je verrais ce que je peux faire Finn. Répondit M. Schue.

Bon et bien la partie étant gagné, on retourne s'asseoir ! Dit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine.

Oui, Bonne idée et moi je vais pouvoir me reposer tranquillement ! Répondit Santana.

Santana !

Ne lui criez pas dessus ! Moi aussi je suis contente que Blaine et Kurt ait couché ensemble, ils vont avoir des bébés licornes comme ça, et puis Lord Tubblington pourra leur apprendre à lire, il était professeur d'histoire avant !

Merci Brittany pour ce commentaire pertinent ? Sourit M. Schuester.

Merci Britt, sourit véritablement Kurt.

Kurt se dit que Brittany était définitivement celle qui parlait le mieux de tout ça...Même si c'était un peu imaginaire car il doutait fort que Blaine et lui puissent avoir des bébés licornes, même ses bébés tout court d'ailleurs.

**Voilà voilà c'est déjà la fin mais je vous mets le 2ème chapitre très bientôt, promis !**

**En attendant, vous savez quoi faire pour me donner votre avis, Reviews ! ;) Oui j'en demande beaucoup, je sais !**


	2. Are you ok ?

** Author's note:** **Voici comme voulu le deuxième chapitre, je tiens à remercier très sincèrement tous ceux qui ont mis ma fanfic' en « favori » ou en « alert »ça me fait très plaisir !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier, je pense qu'il devrait avoir au moins 8 chapitres ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous les poster sans trop d'écarts entre. Voilà voilà je vous laisse tranquille ! ;)**

2H30 plus tard comme prévu, le petit groupe arriva à l'auberge où ils seraient logés. Kurt avait réussi à sortir sa valise, qui était bien trop grosse pour le nombre de jour qu'ils allaient passer ici, mais c'était Kurt. Ils commencèrent pas tous aller s'asseoir autour d'une grande table en bois et Mme Pillsbury donna les groupes.

Bon, quand je dirais vos noms, je vous donnerez également le numéro de votre chambre donc vous vous y rendrez …

Ok !

….

Eh bien je crois que j'ai dis tout le monde ? C'est Bon ?

Mais oui c'était très bien ! Répondit Will.

Kurt était content que Finn ait accepté qu'il se mette avec Blaine. Après tout, c'était normal avant de sortir ensemble, ils se seraient quand même mis ensemble dans une chambre, même si ça l'aurait perturbé un petit peu... Beaucoup !

Blaine, tu trouves pas que ce n'est pas juste que M. Schuester ait accepté que Finn et Rachel se mettent ensemble dans une chambre ?

Bah je ne trouve pas ça juste mais en même temps, on est bien dans la même chambre non ?

Ouais, mais ils se prennent trop pour des adultes, je trouve ? Finn a même demandé à Rachel de l'épouser !

Ah bon ? Demanda Blaine en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Oups ! Fallait pas que je le dise !

Eh bien, je peux faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu si tu veux …

Non, non, non, de toute façon j'allais t'en parler …

Pourquoi ?

Bah parce que j'ai essayé de résonné Finn et Rachel mais en fait je suis jaloux...

Jaloux ! Mais de quoi ? Blaine s'était maintenant retourné et était face à Kurt.

Et bien, tu sais comment je suis romantique ? Quand Rachel m'a dit que j'aurais répondu oui aussi si tu m'avais demandé, je n'ai rien répondu.

Tu veux que je te demande ? Demanda Blaine en rigolant.

Pff, mais non, parce que justement c'est vrai que je sais pas ce qu'ils éprouvent parce que toi et moi ce n'est pas pareil...

Hein ?

Tu vois il y a eu, Rachel aime Finn, Finn aime Quinn mais pas Rachel, ensuite Finn aime Rachel mais Rachel aime Jesse st James …

Qui est ce ?

Euh un genre de Sebastian Smith, il a critiqué ma voix qui était selon lui, inappropriée aux chansons féminines, Voyant que Blaine ne comprend pas Kurt rajoute, c'est comme si on te disait que ta voix n'allait pas avec les chansons de Katy Perry et de Pink, Blaine, dit il en souriant.

Oh horrible alors ! Ta voix va très bien avec les chansons Féminines de Broadway ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma voix sur les chansons de mes chanteuses préférées ?

Oh merci, c'est gentil ! Mais tu rigoles que je n'aime pas ta voix ? N'importe quoi, en plus elle va très bien avec la mienne, répondit-il en souriant.

Oh tu es trop mignon ! Dit Blaine en l'enlaçant, Breff continues ton histoire avec Rachel ?

Ah oui, donc une fois que Rachel n'aime plus Jesse, elle aime à nouveau Finn, mais Finn entre temps est de nouveau avec Quinn et maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble et voilà ils sont déjà fiancés ! C'est vraiment...

Impressionnant ce que tu te dis dans ta tête, mais tu n'as pas tord, répondit Blaine, mais en quoi nous sommes différents ? C'est parce que nous sommes Gays ?

Eh bien peut être, je veux dire, nous sommes beaucoup plus stable que Finn et Rachel, je vais parler pour moi mais te trouver à été vraiment de la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, avant de te rencontrer je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé me débarrasser de Karosky et puis le fait que tu ais ressenti la même chose que moi, ça m'a rendu plus fort... Alors comme nous avons réussi à affronter cette société, on est plus fort et nous faisons moins de chose idiotes parce que nous savons avec l'expérience que ça ne sert à rien …

Euh... Kurt, c'est pour ça que tu es jaloux, c'est parce que notre couple est mieux que le leur ?

Non, je suis jaloux parce que ce n'est pas juste, ce qu'ils font, on ne le ferait pas, parce que qu'on sait que ça ne sert à rien, et que ne pas se référer au futur et ne vivre qu'au présent n'est pas bon pour un couple, alors peut être que ceux qui nous accepte, nous envie pour ça, mais nous on n'a pas décidé de voir la vérité comme ça et de grandir trop tôt donc oui peut être bien que c'est à cause du fait que justement notre couple devrait être traité de normal, parce que oui on est mieux, mais non survivre ne veut pas dire s'adapter … Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là avec toi, je me sens beaucoup mieux, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ensemble on peut être vus comme un couple normal pour démontrer enfin au peuple dont la mentalité est égale à une petite cuillère que l'amour n'a pas de genre.

Kurt, tu le sais mais je te le redis, Je t'aime et tout ce que tu as dis là est vraiment quelque chose qui fait parce que c'est vrai mais ensemble, et je te le promet on vaincra tout ceux qui nous veulent du mal, alors Kurt, Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Bon je trouve que comme on a beaucoup parlé, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort... je peux avoir un câlin maintenant ?

Pff, viens-là, répondit Kurt en ouvrant les bras.

Et c'est comme ça que Blaine et Kurt, se câlinèrent dans leur chambre, avec la porte fermée, s'il vous plaît ! Bon Blaine, comme Kurt d'ailleurs, n'était pas très content quand Rachel vînt dans leur chambre pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient manger... Mais ce n'est que partie remise a fait remarqué Kurt à Blaine, qui failli s'étouffer avec son pain !

**Oui oui, celui-là est un peu moins gai que le premier, mais je devais l'écrire … :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, en attendant, j'adore les reviews ! Voilà voilà (Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire ça ! ) **


	3. Ahh ! Why always Finn ?

**Author's note: Quelle longue absence ! Oui je sais, désolée, bon voici venu mon troisième chapitre. Ce chapitre a été vraiment très drôle à écrire, j'espère qu'il le sera à lire ! Merci pour les reviews, et merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont ajouter ma Fanfiction dans leurs favoris. C'était un grand plaisir de le voir !**

**Disclaimers : Dois-je le répéter ? Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Glee ne appartient pas … Sniff !**

Le lendemain, Finn voulu aller dire aux deux garçons de se lever, bien que Rachel lui ai dit de les laisser tranquille ! Mais comprit bien vite qu'il aurait dû écouter Rachel... :

Euh les gars … commença Finn, il faudrait que vous veniez…. Ah ah ! Non, crotte.

Oui Finn venait de découvrir Kurt et Blaine, disons en pleine action, et à sa réaction vous comprendrez bien sûr qu'ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes...

Finn ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Cria Blaine en recouvrant par la même occasion avec la couverture, Kurt et lui.

Moi ? Euh... Blaine tu peux de pousser de sur Kurt ? C'est hyper gênant là !

Finn, qu'attends tu pour sortir ! s'énerva Kurt en rougissant.

Je sortirais pas. Dit Finn d'un ton sérieux.

QUOI ? Répondirent Kurt et Blaine en cœur.

Bah oui, je veux pas sortir sinon vous n'allez pas arrêter ce que vous faisiez ! Enchaîna Finn sur le même ton.

Finn Hudson, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as aucun droits de rester dans cette chambre contre notre avis ! LAISSE-NOUS AU MOINS NOUS HABILLER, M..

Kurt arrête de crier ça va aller ! Dit gentiment Blaine.

Mais Blaine pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil, Finn ne pense qu'à lui...

Finn tu peux t'en aller un peu, s'il te plaît ?

Oh ouais c'est bon vous avez gagné, je m'en vais … Mais vous avez 10 minutes et je reste à attendre à la porte !

Oui, oui bon bah alors sors ! Maintenant ! S'écria Kurt.

Ouais, c'est bon, c'est bon … Répondit Finn en sortant.

…

Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis mis, fit Kurt en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Bah apparemment dans le même que le mien Kurt, répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

Blaine Anderson, comment expliques-tu que je perçoive un sourire dans ta voix ? Tu n'as pas envie de rire hein ?

Et bien vaut mieux en rire Kurt.

Mais je peux pas en rire moi, mon père ne voulait pas que je dorme avec toi, Je l'ai fait, Finn a donc désobéit à mon père et il va se sentir coupable parce qu'il nous a vu et du coup mon père va lui faire cracher le morceau, mon père va être trop gêné et toi ça va t'énerver et moi je vais m'enfermer dans un donjon jusqu'à mes 30 ans et du coup je vais avoir déprimé et puis ma peau sera toute ….

Un baiser, ce fut le seul truc que Blaine ait trouvé pour que Kurt arrête de dire ces bêtises. Oui Kurt disait beaucoup de bêtises quand il était stressé et Blaine était sûr que Kurt pourrait écrire des romans ou mêmes des scénarios avec ! Bref, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser...

Au bout d'une minute, Kurt se détacha de Blaine.

C'est vrai que un baiser est très apaisant, mais cela ne change pas ce que je pense, tu es d'accord avec moi que Finn va lâché le morceau à mon père ?

Bah c'est vrai que Finn ne sait pas sa langue, tu as un moyen de chantage ? Demanda Blaine en rigolant.

Non … on est mort ! Répondit Kurt en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

Mais non, au pire ton père sera fâché contre moi ! Dit Blaine en souriant.

Non, il ne sera pas fâché contre toi, il va juste te tuer et sa seule motivation : Il a vu Brokeback Mountain et il va croire que tu as été aussi … Brutal … Dit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine fit les grands yeux. Oh ! Il a vu ça ?

Ouais … c'était son seul très bon argument pour dissuader son fils homosexuel d'avoir des relations sexuelles ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

Ça n'a pas marché apparemment … Chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Bien sûr que non ! Avec toi, c'était trop tentant … Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, voyant que Blaine ne voyait pas son allusion, Comme avoir du mal à s'asseoir pendant 1 semaines !

Oh … Désolé. Dit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

Ne sois pas désolé ! J'étais consentant tu te rappelles ? Dit Kurt dans un sourire.

Pff … Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! Câlin ? Dit Blaine avec ses yeux de chiens.

D'accord mais pas longtemps... Sinon Finn va croire que l'on a remit ça !

Blaine rit et prit son bien-aimé dans ses bras, à qu'il était loin le temps où Son Kurt rougissait à la moindre évocation du mot « sexe » Bon ok, il rougissait encore, mais ce n'était plus de la même façon …

Bon Blaine, non pas que j'aime pas tes câlins mais …

Tu n'aimes pas mes câlins ? Dit Blaine avec une bouille déçu mais adorable.

Mais non ! C'est juste que l'on devrait se lever, les autres vont finir pas nous attendre et on va rater le petit déjeuner !

Très bien, Je prends la douche ! Comme ça tu auras tout le temps après pour toi.

Merci ! Répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Blaine posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de son petit ange et alla dans la salle de bain.

…

Une bonne heure après, Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent main dans la main à la grande table, sous les tous les regards du reste des New Directions.

Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, Cria Rachel, on a dû vous attendre pour le petit déjeuner, et j'ai faim moi !

Rachel... Commença Mr Schue.

Mais Mr !

Bon les garçons, venez-donc vous asseoir, je vais expliquer les plans d'aujourd'hui Annonça Mr Schuester.

Cool !

Tout d'abord, vous allez tous pouvoir appeler vos parents, pour ceux qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait … Il se tourna vers Rachel.

Il fallait bien que je leurs dise que j'étais arrivée !

Mais oui Rachel, enfin breff vous pourrez les appeler.

À cette annonce, Blaine, Kurt et Finn, devinrent cramoisis.

Quelque chose ne va pas les gars ? Demanda Mr Schuester.

Euh … Firent Kurt et Blaine.

Non, vous inquiétez pas Mr Schue ça va, ça va ! Intervient Finn.

Bon très bien alors. Ensuite, tout le monde ira se préparer pour ensuite aller chercher les skis à la station !

Ouais c'est trop génial, alors vous allez voir … Commença à expliquer Rachel à qui voulait l'entendre.

Rachel … Fit une nouvelle fois Mr Schue.

Mais …

Il a raison Rach', dit gentiment Finn.

Bon très bien. Fit Rachel vexée.

Merci Finn, donc on préparera un pique-nique puisque que l'on mangera tous là-bas.

Super, Marmonna Kurt.

Allez, t'inquiètes, je serais là pour t'aider à faire du ski... Dit Blaine en passant la main dans le dos de Kurt.

Ok.

Pendant le pique-nique, on décidera des groupes et ensuite on ira skier ! Puis la fin de l'après de l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée sera libre.

Ouf, Firent tout le monde.

Bon et Bien c'est partit tout le monde !

** Voilà ! Et oui déjà la fin de ce chapitre, rendez-vous très vite (j'espère) pour le prochain ...Et j'espère bien sûr que celui-là vous à plu ! Les reviews sont toujours les bien venues ! **

**:D A bientôt ! **


	4. You know, This is True love

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà ... Oui ça fait longtemps je voudrais d'ailleurs remercié Klaine's love qui m'a redonnée du courage pour que je recommence à écrire mes fanfictions ! Du coup voilà, je suis à nouveau présente pour vous donner des nouvelles de nos petits protégés ! Bon place à la lecture alors.**

Après avoir prit leurs petits déjeuners le glee club alla, comme prévu appeler leurs familles respectives.

Blaine appela sa mère, puis retourna auprès de Kurt qui attendait patiemment que Finn, qui parlait à Carole, lui passe son père.

- Vous n'avez pas trop froid

- Non maman, on n'a pas trop froid …

- Ne vous faites pas mal d'accord ?

- Oui oui, Kurt et moi on fait attention ! …

Et bien Finn semble déjà ennuyé par sa mère, qui soit dit en passant n'égale en rien Rachel ! pensa Kurt.

- Kurt fut vite remis de ses pensées en entendant le nom de son père :

- Bon mon chéri je vais te passer Burt.

- Tu veux me passer Burt pour qu'il puisse parler à Kurt ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je t'embrasse fort, amusez-vous bien !

- D'accord, bisous à toi aussi.

- Finn ? Demanda Burt.

- Bonjour Burt !

- Alors comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Euh … Euhm très bien !

- Ah cool, avant de me passer Kurt, tu es bien dans sa chambre ?

- Et bien c'est à dire que … Finn baissa le téléphone … KURT ! Il me demande si tu es avec moi dans la chambre je lui dis quoi ? Demanda Finn tout paniqué.

- Quoi ? Oh non je suis un homme mort … Fit Blaine en s'asseyant.

- Euhm … Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire que non, je suis avec Blaine. Mais tu ne parles pas de ce matin ? Entendu ? Souffla Kurt.

- Euhm... Ok, Burt ?, Finn reprit le téléphone, il s'est mis avec Blaine … Désolé.

- Quoi ? Merci d'avoir essayé, surveille-le bien, Bon passe-le moi maintenant !

- Oui, oui tout de suite !

- Papa ? Demanda Kurt en tenant lentement le téléphone.

- Fils ? J'espère que tu te rends compte, que je suis très fâché en ce moment !

- Mais papa, j'ai le droit d'être avec Blaine ! Finn s'est bien mis avec …

- Avec qui ?

- Personne, répondit tout de suite Kurt.

- Kurt ? Dis-moi ça tout de suite !

- D'accord il s'est mis dans la même chambre que Rachel … Dit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

- Non mais je rêve … Répondit Burt en soufflant, Mets le au parleur !

- D'accord ?

- Bon, très bien les gars, vous êtes grands alors …

Finn arriva en colère et débita comme ça :

- J'ai vu Kurt et Blaine en train d'avoir des relations …

- FIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! Cria Blaine et Kurt.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir … Mon petit garçon … Qui jouait à la dînette et qui voulait des ballerines pour noël a déjà eu des …

- Papa, j'ai 17 ans … Fit Kurt.

- Merci, c'est dur à avaler, Blaine ? Demanda Burt.

- Oui M. Hummel ? Répondit Blaine en s'approchant tout doucement.

- Je suis content que ce soit toi qui ai fait … ça. Finit Burt.

- Euhm et bien … D'accord, répondit Blaine tout gêné.

- Papa, tu n'es pas fâché ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Et bien j'aurais dû m'en douter quand tu es allé chez Blaine l'autre fois et puis Blaine et toi étiez tellement proches après … tu as tellement grandit ! Dit Burt en soupirant.

- D'accord, merci ?

- Oui bonhome, tu pourras toujours compté pour moi.

- Si je le pourrais je te ferais un câlin ! Sourit Kurt.

- Et bien tu vas devoir attendre une semaine, bon comment ça se passe ?

- Bah bien, le paysage est très bien, les chambre sont agréables …. Désolé je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, elles sont spacieuses, je veux dire !

- D'accord bon je vais te passer les « tu fais attention, n'attrapes pas froid et sois sage », je sais que tu le seras, quoique le dernier ?

- Papa, c'est bon c'est assez gênant comme ça ! Rougit Kurt.

- Pauvre Fiston ! J'ai le droit de m'apaiser en disant ça !

- Rooh, bon je te laisse …

- Ne te vexes pas Kurt ! Rit Burt, ça aurait pu être moi qui ouvre la porte !

- Vu sous cet angle … Sourit Kurt.

- Exactement ! Sourit Burt.

- Bon passe un bon séjour et courage pour le ski ! Continua Burt.

- Oui, allez bisous, je t'aime P'pa ..

- Moi aussi Fiston !

Fiouh et bien Kurt Detestait Finn ! Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

- Kurt, ça va ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, oui, allez viens on va rejoindre les autres, sourit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Fais pas la tête, ça aurait pu être ton père ! Rit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

- En effet.

Kurt sourit, Blaine le connaissait décidément aussi bien que son père.

Les New directions avait maintenant tous pris la direction du magasin de location se skis. L'attente n'avait pas été trop longue et tout le monde était motivé.

Tout le monde, sauf bien sûr Kurt, il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse mettre des chaussures aussi moches pour skier, il avait donc dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.

Ensuite, pour porter les skis c'était complètement impossible ! Comment pouvait-t-on, marcher, prendre des bâtons et des skis qui faisait quasiment sa taille ! Il n'en pouvait plus … Et il finit par tomber !

- Aille ! Cria Kurt, j'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Mon cœur ça va ? Demande Blaine en se précipitant vers lui.

- Non ça va pas ! J'ai mal aux fesses, et j'arrive pas à tout porter, alors je veux bien essayer mais ça m'énerve ! Soupira-t-il.

- Oh viens là, Dit Blaine en enlaçant son bien aimé.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te donner mes bâtons et tu vas prendre mes skis ! Sourit Blaine.

- Humm, d'accord, si ça peut me libérer, mais j'ai besoin d'un bisou magique et d'un homme fort pour me relever ! Dit Kurt avec un sourire innocent.

- De toute façon c'était prévu ! Rit Blaine.

Il l'embrassa donc comme il se doit, puis l'aida à se relever. Ça allait sans doute être très lourd mais après tout quand on aime on ne compte pas !

Et puis Kurt avait retrouvé le sourire maintenant alors le reste importait vraiment peu Blaine.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers une piste d'accueil, pour faire les groupes et donner les instrcuctions.

**Voilà ! Bon ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, bien que je me suis quand même amusée pour certains passages ;)**

**Rendez-vous bientôt, si je ne traîne pas pour le chapitre 5, d'ici là, Reviews ?**


End file.
